hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 29 (Communication)
Communication is the twenty-ninth episode from Hi-5 Series 3. Segments *KELLIE and Chats learn about braille language. *CHARLI shows how she feels using her body. *NATHAN plays with a puzzle, the pieces are about media. *CHARLI sings about communication. *TIM and the Hi-5 band sing a different note for letters from A to G. *CHARLI does a different move for each letter from A to G. *KATHLEEN makes a sign language with pictures to communicate with Kellie. *CHARLI makes a sign language with her hands. *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a scientist (Charli) who'd like to talk to a fish, then she gets it and meets an angel fish (Nathan), a seahorse (Kellie) and a whale (Tim). Gallery Kellie S3 E29.png Charli S3 E29 1.png Nathan S3 E29.png Charli S3 E29 2.png Tim S3 E29.png Charli S3 E29 3.png Kathleen S3 E29.png Charli S3 E29 4.png Sharing Stories S3 E29.png Trivia *Braille is a tactile writing system used by people who are blind or visually impaired. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Braille *During Kathleen's segment, she and Kellie wore the same costumes from Rain Rain Go Away. Songlets ;Word play It's a special way of reading words, you feel instead of see The bumps mean lots of different letters like A or B or C Touch the letters with your fingers and feel these word with me Close your eyes and feel the words, your fingers will help you see. It's a special way of reading words, we feel instead of see The bumps mean lots of different letters like A or B or C Touch the letters with your fingers and feel these word with me Close your eyes and feel the words, your fingers will help you see. ;Body move #01 Star jumps when I'm happy High kick for energy Stomping let my anger show Spinning feeling free Rocking when I'm feeling sad Somewhere in my heart Hands across my heart for love Floating peace and calm They are all my feelings There for you to see The multimovement always grooving Talking parts of me. ;Shapes in space Let's communicate anytime, anywhere Talk on telephone, write a letter, show you care Wanna watch your favourite show? Turn on the TV Switch on the computer, send a message to me Let's communicate anytime, anywhere Let's communicate anytime, anywhere. ;Body move #02 Let's communicate anytime, anywhere Talk on telephone, write a letter, show you care Wanna watch your favourite show? Turn on the TV Switch on your computer, send a message to me Let's communicate anytime, anywhere Let's communicate anytime, anywhere. Let's communicate anytime, anywhere Talk on telephone, write a letter, show you care Wanna watch your favourite show? Turn on the TV Switch on your computer, send a message to me Let's communicate anytime, anywhere Let's communicate anytime, anywhere. ;Making music When I wanna read music I just look at the notes And I know what to sing because the letters tell me When I wanna read music I just look at the notes And the letters of the alphabet, they'll show me Here's an A and a B and a C, D, E, F, G They're all on the music stuff, can't you see? It's the musical alphabet for you and me. When I wanna read music I just look at the notes And I know what to sing because the letters tell me When I wanna read music I just look at the notes And the letters of the alphabet, they'll show me Here's an A (A) and a B (B) and a C, D, E, F, G They're all on the music stuff, can't you see? It's the musical alphabet for you and me. ;Body move #03 A, B, C, D, E, F, G. A, B, C, D, E, F, G. A, B, C, D, E, A, A, B, C, D, F. ;Puzzles and patterns Come closer to hear, I'll whisper in your ear Something a little silly, it's a club called silly billy And when there's a message to be said we use a signal picture instead. Come closer to hear, I'll whisper in your ear Something a little silly, it's a club called silly billy And when there's a message to be said we use a signal picture instead. Come closer to hear, I'll whisper in your ear Something a little silly, it's a club called silly billy And when there's a message to be said we use a signal picture instead. ;Body move #04 Come closer to see, here's a sign from me Something a little silly, it's a club called Silly Billy And when there's a message to be said we use a little movement instead. Come closer to see, here's a sign from me Something a little silly, it's a club called Silly Billy And when there's a message to be said we use a little movement instead. ;Sharing stories I wish, wish, wish I could talk to a fish Then I'd talk to a fish all day The wish I'd have about a fish would be That they'd have something fishy to say. I wish, wish, wish I could talk to a fish Then I'd talk to a fish all day The wish I'd have about a fish would be That they'd have something fishy to say. I wish, wish, wish I could talk to a fish And then I'd talk to a fish all day The wish I'd have about a fish would be That they'd have something fishy to say. I wish, wish, wish I could talk to a fish And then I'd talk to a fish all day The wish I'd have about a fish would be That they'd have something fishy to say. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about inventing Category:Ep about communication Category:Ep about braille Category:Ep about spots & dots Category:Ep about dogs Category:Ep about reading Category:Ep about feeling Category:Ep about bodies Category:Ep about movement Category:Ep about feelings & mood Category:Ep about puzzles Category:Ep about technology Category:Ep about phones & cellphones Category:Ep about the TV Category:Ep about computers Category:Ep about letters, posties & mail Category:Ep about musical notes Category:Ep about letters from the alphabet Category:Ep about music Category:Ep about ABC Category:Ep about pictures Category:Ep about messages Category:Ep about tennis Category:Ep about silliness Category:Ep about wishes Category:Ep about fish Category:Ep about talking & chatting Category:Ep about seahorses Category:Ep about whales Category:Ep about science & scientists Category:Ep about the sea & underwater